Legend's End
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Sequel to the lone beast) Timothy McGee's life and friendship will take a dreaded turn when a dark weapon escaped from its prison, the Guardians are powerless to stop the beast that has risen, this is McGee's darkest day, will he be the first Dragonite to win or will he fall, With every legend there is a beginning and an end... which will it be for Timothy?
1. Chapter 1

Legends end

(The beginning of the sequel to the Lone beast… please enjoy)

Chapter 0:

_Hetty narration:_

_Once upon a time there lived a warrior princess 'Yea'ler' who was known for her sharp skills and ability to kill any dragon in her path. The kingdom loved and feared her attitude towards life, her father was proud of the woman she had become, One day her father had sent her to destroy a dragon that had been plaguing a nearby town and she rode into battle against the fearsome beast: But something happened which nobody saw coming._

_She met the beast on the field of battle, raising her sword high ready to strike, the beast looked into her eyes and she felt it, she felt its heart and soul… a feeling that had been incredible to her, placing a hand on its snout the dragon breathed deeply._

_A soft tingle passed through her to the beast, the dragon raised to its full height and gently picked her up before expanding its wings wide and launched itself into the sky… That night aa love between and human and a dragon had spawned the first Dragonite 'Tre'ger The Dragon kind saw the child as an abomination to their blood line and decided to destroy him._

_The dragon father stood his ground to protect its love and child, the battle was long and bloody until the dragons were forced to retreat and the dragon father was mortally wounded._

_Sitting by the side of her dying love, Yea'ler clutched her child as tears spilled down her cheek, the father dragon decided to pass on 2 gifts to his love, the 1st gift was another son 'So'gre' nobody knew what the second gift was, nobody ever discovered it._

_As the years past, So'gre and Tre'ger adventured too far away lands laughing and protecting the innocent, until one day So'gre met and fell for a human… Sasha._

_Unfortunately Tre'ger fell for her too and watched as So'gre married her, he was angry and betrayed… using his power to strike up an army of men who feared him he attacked the village, slaughtering everyone in his path… Sasha including._

_So'gre and his daughter escaped the flames, driven by revenge So'gre battled his brother's armies, destroying them one by one until finally him and his brother Tre'ger remained._

_The battle was fierce and bloody and soon it ended with Tre'ger being stabbed and his soul sent to the underworld: So'gre and his daughter lived their lives, So'gre's daughter married a human man and later spawned her children and so on… the Dragonite line was running strong._

_But deep in the shadow of the world, a scientist was working on a weapon against them, he hated the Dragonite's with a passion like no other._

_His weapon would allow him the ultimate prize, the total eradication of the Dragonite, but the weapon had become unstable and instead of stopping at eradicating the Dragonite's, it eradicated the Dragons and tried to destroy the human race until the first Guardian 'the silver Guardian' entrapped the beast inside a cage and cast it into a volcano thinking it was over._

But now it was back and the worlds only hope rested on the shoulders of a young man who had the powers of the Dragonite's flowing through his very being.

Will the love of his Lover be enough?

Will the Legend begin?

Or will it end before it starts?

(Hoping you enjoy)

Lycanboy666

Chapter 1:

The city was still in ruins after the fight, Tim's cover was intact but his dragon form was treated suspiciously, Gibbs and Hetty aka the Guardians were hiding something from him, he had no idea what it could be but it probably had something to do with his more powerful dragon form with the golden plated scales and armour, his friendship with Kensi and his relationship with Ziva had gotten off to a shaky start, Kensi was starting to become distant from him.

Kensi had endured the heartache and pain from the beginning but now it was too much for her.

The guardians Hetty and Gibbs went to the volcano that erupted a few days after the incident with Tre'ger… they looked over the volcano and sighed sadly "He needs to know" Gibbs told her and Hetty could not help but realise that Gibbs was right.

"Yeah I know" Hetty replied.

"That beast should never had been imprisoned… it should have been destroyed, abomination" Gibbs was angry as hell.

"What else could we have done Gibbs… We're not powerful enough to stop this beast" Hetty replied.

"It wiped the Dragonite's from existence" Gibbs reminded her of the bloodshed that day and shuddered.

"You think I don't remember that Gibbs… I remember it far too well" she let a tear fall and shuddered at the memory.

"I'm sorry Hetty but this needs to be done" Gibbs said softly "He needs time to prepare"

"You know what is happening with Tim right now… You know the friendship is taking a turn for the worst" Hetty replied "If she goes down this path and says those words then Tim will die in the fight"

"We can't hide it from him… we are lucky the abomination has not even done anything yet… that luck won't hold for long" Hetty nodded at Gibbs words.

"I'll tell him" she replied quietly.

"And as for Kensi… you know what will send her down that path" Gibbs disappeared after his cryptic remark.

Hetty nodded "Let us hope that does not happen"

The Darkest days of Timothy McGee was coming.

(Here's the sequel to the lone beast, hope you enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(I'll do my best to post each Chapter as fast as I can… please enjoy chapter 2)

Chapter 2:

Timothy McGee and Hetty went back to the prison the next day so she can explain the truth of the Dragonite extinction, McGee looked confused as they landed inside a now dormant volcano and his eyes widened, on the walls were broken chains and cage bars along with Magic that had been in place to keep whatever it was imprisoned in this place.

"What is this place?" he asked as he changed back to his human form.

"This was a prison to hold the most powerful beast ever created, an abomination that was created by man for a single purpose" Hetty turned to face McGee "The extinction of the Dragonite kind" McGee's eyes widened.

"You're saying that man created a beast to kill the Dragonite's?" he asked and Hetty nodded her head "Why?" McGee asked "Was it Because of Tre'ger and So'gre?" he asked another question and she shook her head.

"No… it was because man saw Dragonite's as a stain, an abomination to mankind's bloodline" she walked towards him slowly "A guardian was charged to oversee the creation of the weapon" she looked down away when it hit him, she was the one charged with the weapon's completion.

"You created a weapon to destroy us?" she nodded her head and McGee turned his head away "Did you have a part in the weapon too?" he asked and Hetty watched as Gibbs walked out of the shadows.

"No… The guardian order back then was only the watchers for humanity not the Dragonite's" Gibbs explained.

"What happened?" McGee asked looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked to Hetty and continued to explain to McGee "Hetty oversaw the preparations for the weapon and she brought the main 3 ingredients to be implemented into the design: a Dragon, a Demon and…" he stopped and she looked to the sky.

"And a what?" McGee asked carefully and curiously.

"And an Angel she ripped from heaven" McGee's eyes widened.

"So you created this beast… congratulations you must be proud" he snorted sarcastically.

"No, when the weapon was complete the king was on the verge of releasing it before the Dragonite kind showed they can be good too, they earned their right be a part of this world and I shut the project down before it was completed" Hetty defended herself and McGee knew there was a but coming.

"But?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"The King's trusted advisor whose family died in the battle between Tre'ger and So'gre still saw the Dragonite's as a threat so he reactivated the project using his own spells and scientific knowledge to create and wake the beast" Gibbs sat on a rock nearby as he explained it "The weapon made short work of the Dragonite's that it found but soon it was uncontrollable, the beast turned against humanity and the Guardian order"

"How did you stop it?" McGee asked looking between Hetty and Gibbs.

Hetty answered with a smile "The Guardian order stood as one with the remaining Dragonite's and humanity, an army built for one mission, to defend the lives of everyone living, Dragonite's and Human's alike, as the battle waged through the land the last of the Dragonite's sacrificed himself to the beast inside this volcano allowing the Guardians to trap it. Humanity rejoiced and honoured the brave Knights and Dragonite's for their sacrifice and the Dragonite's bodies were given an honourable burial in the gardens"

"What of the man that created this unleashed this beast?" McGee asked.

Gibbs smiled in remembrance "He was executed for the beasts release and was branded a traitor to everyone"

McGee looked around at the walls and caverns in the prison "No Dragonite has ever killed it… What makes you think I can beat it?" he asked them slowly stepping towards them.

"You're new scales and Armour, the gold plates and weapons, not to mention your speed and strength and all the powers you have... it showed us that you are not a usual Dragonite" Gibbs smirked.

"What does it show?" he asked.

"Royalty" Hetty replied to the question and McGee's eyes widened in shock.

"You are a direct descendant… to the Dragon father" McGee felt like he was hit in the face as the news reached his brains, his mouth dropped open "His blood flows through your veins"

"So everything I can do is because I'm him reincarnated" he squeaked and Gibbs gave a hearty laugh "No you are your own man, just that you are a very very distant relative as you might say"

McGee felt his world spin out of control.

"I need some air" he whispered changing into his Dragonite form, his golden scales and armour growing on his body as he roared in Agony, his back formed 2 long slits and out grew his gold plated wings as the slits were covered by golden scales surrounding the wings before he launched himself into the sky.

Hetty looked at Gibbs "You ever thing he'll forgive me" he asked and Gibbs nodded "He will eventually but right now we need to help him deal with the coming days"

Hetty nodded as they disappeared from sight.

In the distance of the world, in the darkest and deepest cave, something was stirring in the dark… blood red eyes opened and an almighty shriek of horror came from the cave, whatever was now awake and it had its eyes set on humanity and the last Dragonite.

(Here you go… chapter 2 enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3… please enjoy, Chapter 4 coming soon)

Chapter 3:

Ziva and McGee were sitting on the bench on the school grounds as they made plans for the coming prom, prom was a big night for them all… Tony and McGee became good friends after the incident with Tre'gre and McGee found life much better, Callen and Sarah were inseparable from each over, Kensi was still distant towards McGee.

McGee had no idea why but he took a wild guess as it all started with Ziva and his relationship, McGee's parents wanted no business with him anymore, they tried there hardest to keep Sarah away from him but she stood by him as she had been living with him for a while since the incident.

Kensi was at her locker when McGee came over "Hey Kensi" he smiled at her but it soon fell when she glared at him.

"What do you want?" she replied coldly.

"Can you please tell me what happened between us?" he asked.

Kensi heard the pain in his voice and closed her eyes not wanting to break nothing "Nothing"

"Kensi" he tried again and she turned to face him.

"Get away from me" she snarled out and powered through into a rant "Who do you think you are, what are you? You're not even human and you think we're friends" she finished and saw the pain in his eyes "But… we were friends" he replied silently.

"No… you're nothing but a freak and a monster… we can never be friends" she turned away and walked from McGee.

McGee lowered his head and nodded to himself whispering the one word that her "Monster" he turned away and walked in the opposite direction until he reached the back of the school before shifting into dragon form and flying away, he returned to the cave he had exiled himself to before and lay down on the ground allowing the darkness to take him.

He exiled himself again.

Back at the school Kensi was in the girls room crying as she realised the words that flew from her mouth, she had not meant for the words to come out but she needed to get away from him because her feelings were too strong, seeing him and Ziva was hurting her more.

Ziva and Sarah arrived a few minutes later laughing about flying on McGee, Kensi tried to keep quiet and not be seen or heard but Ziva heard the sound of sniffing coming from one of the stalls "hello" she called "you ok in there"

"I'm fine" Kensi replied in a mere whisper.

"Kensi" Sarah called "Are you ok?"

"It's nothing Sarah… just don't feel too good" Kensi relied wanting to be left alone.

"Oh… see you around" they left the bathroom when Callen ran up to Ziva and Sarah "Sarah, Ziva… McGee's gone" he said panting.

"What do you mean he's gone" Sarah replied as her heart pounded.

"I saw him walk off after talking to Kensi and he looked really upset, he was whispering 'monster'" Callen informed them and Sarah and Ziva realised what had happened, Sarah growled angry as hell as she went back in.

"KENSI!" she shouted "Get out here now" she demanded.

Ziva stood ready to give Kensi a piece of her mind and her fist as Kensi stepped out and without warning Sarah slammed her hand across Kensi's cheek, Kensi recoiled stumbling back from the force.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" she snarled and Kensi gulped stepping back from the angry sibling before her.

"I might have told him that, he was not human… and that he was a freak and a monster" Kensi replied ashamed and Ziva stepped forward and sent a flying right hook across Kensi's cheek, Kensi recoiled and tumbled back into the stall when a voice came from behind them "You'll find him where he exiled himself" they turned to see Hetty standing before them.

"Thanks Hetty" Sarah thanked the older woman and Ziva smiled doing the same before heading away, Callen, Sam and Tony following them both as they left the school grounds, they were heading towards the mountain.

Hetty looked to a crumpled and battered Kensi laying sat on the seat crying her eyes out as Hetty slowly approached "You're friendship was supposed to define him, supposed to bring out the hero in him as Ziva's love did the same but your words today had sent him on a path of no return, you broke the legend he was supposed to build, You set his course by your words today" Hetty showed Kensi the new future she had created with her words.

_The world was silent, the cities dormant, its people gone… new creatures walked the earth as the sight of Timothy McGee's sword was stuck in the ground where he was buried, Ziva's, Sarah, Tony, and Washington's graves surrounded that sword all as Kensi got up close and personal with the future events by her actions _

"What have I done?" she whispered sadly.

"You've unleashed hell!" Hetty replied.

(Here you go, another chapter)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 4:

Timothy McGee lay in silence as the Darkness of the cave surrounded him, he was not one for putting and brooding in silence but this time he was in his element of exile which included pouting and brooding in silence.

"Timmy" the soft voice of Ziva drew his attention.

"You come to make fun of the monster" he whispered defeated.

"I would never make fun, you're not a monster, nor are you a freak" she leaned down and kissed his golden scaly cheek as she stroked him.

"Kensi…" he started but she cut him off "What she said was wrong and out of line… you are not a monster and not a freak, you're my hero… my love and my best friend" she whispered and he smiled bright sitting up.

"I guess I kind of reverted back into exile huh" he joked and she giggled nodding her head "Yep" she motioned behind her and he saw Callen, Sarah, Sam and Tony standing before him.

"Hey guys" he greeted and Sarah bounded over to him to hug him tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she warned and he chuckled nodding his head.

Golden Gate Bridge- San Francisco:

The sea water beneath the bridge rippled softly in the cool breeze, the sound of the cars going across the bridge sounded in the distance, the water began to ripple harder as a silhouette of something big was swimming underneath. A school bus filled with students returning from a field trip was hit the hardest when something burst free from the water, its silvery spiked wings spread wide as it hovered, the forces of the wings flapping nocked the bus onto its side, blood red eyes scanned the metal structure and soon one by one it began to hit it.

Timothy McGee was on his way back down the mountain with the others when a strange force snaked its way around his gut, it was a sign something was wrong and on time as always Hetty appeared "Tim, it's begun… Golden Gate bridge in San Francisco, The beast is attacking" she informed him and McGee sighed turning to Callen "Take care of Sarah" he told him and Callen nodded his head shaking his hand.

"Timothy" Sarah said shakingly as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Be Safe… Be happy" he told her and soon he transformed into his golden scaled armoured Dragonite form and took off but not before bidding his last goodbye to Ziva.

"I love you Ziva… always have and always will" he kissed her and she let a tear fall "You better come back safely" he smiled at her joke and he nodded "Count on it" he replied.

Turning towards Hetty he gave her a sad smile knowing he was not going to survive this fight before he launched himself into the sky.

The Battle to the death:

McGee had never been a religious man but this time he was praying not for himself but for his family and friends to be safe If he failed, the creature filled his sight and he stopped in shock and dread at the sheer sight of this abomination, Its dark horns sat on its head, the sound of a shrieking banshee instead of the almighty roaring, this creature was not natural he knew that and the sight before him showed it all to be true, it truly was an abomination.

The Beast turned its head towards McGee, it was the size of a dragon while McGee was the size of a man, spreading its wings it diverted to its original target it was created for, Dragonite extinction.

McGee launched himself at the beast with a might roar and soon they collided with a mighty 'CRASH' McGee got knocked back and drew his sword, the beast was armoured plated like he was and with every blow he landed it sparked and clanged with each impact, Timothy knew the beast was waiting for him to tire out before unleashing its full power on him and he had already walked into the trap. The beast grabbed McGee from into its claws and began to crush him between his hands but McGee landed a blow which made the beast shriek louder, McGee was still trapped when the beast kept him firmly in his one paw while the other healed, rearing its head back the beast dived back under the water with McGee and began to smash McGee into the bottom of the ocean floor, McGee did his best to keep his air supply in but with every his he took the more he lost, his golden plated armour was dented and smashed beyond repair while his wings were broken from being crushed between the beasts claws.

After smashing McGee into the ground one last time the beast pinned him down into the ocean floor with its claws digging into McGee's scaly golden flesh, blood seeped from the wound and McGee was getting weaker by the second, with the last remaining power he had left McGee launched fire from his eyes which hit the beast in the jaw, The beast stumbled backwards in shock not expecting it and McGee swam away using his energy, but the beast was relentless and soon McGee was caught again and soon the best smashed him into the ground one last time, McGee lost his air from the force and was overtaken by the shock of the water filling his lungs, the beast waited till McGee became still before lifting him out of the water and giving one loud shriek of victory before throwing the body back into the ocean before flying away.

Timothy McGee's lifeless body sank to the bottom.

The golden gate bridge was severely damaged from the attack.

And the beast was still on the loose.

(Another chapter coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 5:

Hetty and Gibbs sat on the rock after the events they had watched from a distant, Gibbs eyes was filled with anger and pain whilst Hetty was filled with guilt and anger.

"We should never have created that beast" Gibbs growled in Anger.

"We had no choice, the Dragonite's were unknown back then… besides it's too late to focus on the past, now we have to find a way to deal with this monster I created" Hetty was determined to destroy her own creation.

Sarah McGee was curled up on the bed sobbing uncontrollably when they got the news of Timothy McGee's death, Callen did his best to comfort her but she was silent, Ziva was slowly dying on the inside as she sat on the chair looking at the fireplace, hey eyes bloodshot and tear stained, she had lost him.

Sam, Callen and Tony honoured their best friend… and as for Kensi, she was sat in her house, tears flowing freeing as she crouched in the corner of the house no longer caring about anything anymore, guilt and pain filled her thoughts as she remembered the pain in his eyes when she called him a freak and monster.

Unknown to them a mysterious power surrounded Timothy McGee's body, his body lying on the ocean floor, the mysterious power covered his body and disappeared taking his dormant body with him.

The calling of the Dragonite king:

Timothy McGee woke with up, the sandy ground beneath him sticking to his face as he got to his feet shaking, groaning in pain as his back cracked into place, his body aching from the pain of healing.

"Timothy McGee" a soft angel like voice sounded from behind him, Tim turned around and gaped at the sight before him, the voice belonged to a woman, her long dark hair flowing down to her shoulders, her skin pale, her eyes sparkling, she was rearing a long white dress that flowed down to her feet.

"Who are you?" Tim asked.

The woman stepped closer and held her hands out to his "I am the mother of the Dragonite's" she replied and Tim's eyes widened.

"The Mother of Tre'gre and So'gre" Tim remembered.

She nodded her head "You know my story, the legend of mine and the dragons love" Tim nodded his head as she continued "The abomination humanity created will bring the world to the edge of extinction unless it is stopped"

"How?" Tim asked not understanding.

"You" she answered handing him his blade which looked brand new.

"I can't beat him" Tim sighed in defeat.

"The ancients I went too after I left foretold this day would come, the day the last Dragonite stands as the last hope to humanity" her hand sparked and crackled with energy "In order for you to beat this abomination, you must be evolved" looked at him.

"Into what?" Tim asked curiously.

"The armour you wear is the prince of the Dragonite's time, you must be evolved to become King… because something else is stirring I the dark, and an ancient army will descend into the modern world" She warned him.

"Uh yeah I'm already dealing with a threat right now, can we deal with it first before we move to the next" Tim groaned frustrated.

"You need to be powerful, and a king to beat the beast" she moved closer.

"Can I defeat the beast without it?" he asked and she shook her head "no" she whispered and he nodded determined "Then do it"

"Prepare" she ordered and he closed his eyes stretching his arms out wide readying himself.

Without warning she sunk her fist into his chest cavity, bright light enclosed around her fist as Tim screamed in Agony as the hot bright pain flowed inside him, he had not felt this power before, light burst from his eyes and mouth and soon he was screaming louder, the area surrounding them began to crack and shift as the power escalated.

Gibbs and Hetty felt the soaring power and looked to each over with a bright smile as they felt the presence of the last Dragonite returning to the world.

With a loud explosion Tim was thrown back into the wall and knocked clean out as the power dissipated.

The beast was back in action as it ripped the building and bridges apart, Ziva and Sarah had not yet been told by Hetty or Gibbs of his return to the world of the living.

Tim got back to his feet and stumbled as he stood tall, clenching his hand tight he was feeling the amazing and intoxicating power flowing through him, he was more connected to the world than ever before when he felt it.

The beast was attacking Washington and Ziva and the others were running for cover trying to survive the onslaught of the beast, the army had failed when they fired all their weapons leaving nothing in its wake.

Tim began to roar loud as she shifted, his scales were no longer golden plated, instead he was sparkling silver like diamonds, his armour shining brighter than ever before, his golden weapons were replaced with silver weapons with the insignia of a dragons head a crown on its head, his wings expanded widely showing they were bigger and armoured in a clean diamond style armoured, silvery specs of glistening hues fell around his body.

He launched himself into the sky.

He was back.

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 6:

Sarah McGee disappeared in the wreckage of the city of Washington D.C, Callen searched everywhere but there was no sign of, the beast sat on top of the highest building and watched the shining ball of light fast approach and shrieked loud as it was hit hard, the sheer force toppled it from its podium and onto the ground, the impact shattered thee windows nearby and everyone was greeted by the familiar sight of Timothy McGee in his brand new Dragonite form.

Ziva and the others watched Tim lowered himself to ground and engulfed Ziva in a tight hug, she sobbed in his arms as he held her "oh Timmy" she whispered.

Tim Smiled but soon his smile faded when he noticed his sister was missing from the group "Where is Sarah?" he turned to Callen.

"She disappeared" Callen replied sadly.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" Tim growled out.

"I know and I'm sorry, she thought you were dead so she went out just before the beast attacked" he explained.

Tim and The others turned to the beast which was hovering inches from the ground when McGee noticed it was holding a person in its hand, using his new vision, his heart stopped when he saw a bloodied Sarah in its hand.

McGee launched himself hard towards the beast as it through Sarah towards the ground and McGee pushed himself harder than ever before but it was not enough, Sarah's body impacted with a sickening Crack and blood poured from her lifeless body, Callen, Ziva and the others gasped and watched in horror as Tim gathered his sister in his arms.

Thunder rumbled in the clouded sky's and Sarah opened her eyes as she slowly slipping away, she knew she was about to die this moment and she brought her hand to his cheek softly "You came back" she whispered.

"I couldn't leave you on your own with Callen" he joked holding the tears at bay.

"I like you knew form… beautiful like a diamond" she coughed up blood.

"Bit girlish for my liking, but I can get used to it" he smiled wiping the blood from her face and mouth.

"Tim… do something for me" she whispered "I'll be watching over you so promise this… be the hero everyone needs"

Tim shook his head "But I don't know how" his lips quivered as he felt her slowly slipping away.

"Yes you do… anyone can be a hero… from the simplest of actions like helping a woman cross the street… show the world you don't need super powers…" She coughed and spluttered up more blood "… all you need is a pure heart and show kindness"

"But…" he could not talk as the tears fell relentlessly.

"One pure heart can make all the difference to somebodies life" She smiled painfully "i… love… you… bro…" she slipped away in his arms as her last breath escaped her body,

Timothy McGee and the city pounded by the rainstorm that had rolled in, Tim was motionless as he caught a glimpse of his future, he saw the graves of his sister and everyone he loved in this world, looking down at his sister's peaceful expression he whispered softly "I promise" lowered her head back onto the ground and looked up at the creature waiting for him over the ocean water in the distance.

Spreading his wings wide he launched himself into the sky before Ziva and the others could stop him, Sarah's body lay before them all, peaceful.

Her peaceful bloodied body filled Tim's mind as he pushed his body to its limit and soon he collided back into the creature sending it backwards, Tim drew his sword and began lashing out with everything he had, the creature shrieked like a banshee as pieces of its shell fell away.

The creature gripped Tim from mid-air and pinned him into the ocean floor, a bright light illuminated underwater and the creature shrieked in fear as McGee pushed back against its hand, McGee fired a blinding beam of light into the beasts eyes blinding it, McGee gripped the beast tight ad began to lift it higher into the air, he pushed his strength into carrying the beast into the sky till they reached the atmosphere and he pushed his strength and speed into the fall, they entered the atmosphere at high speed as McGee dug his sword into the beasts chest, light sparked from its armour as they headed towards the deepest part of the ocean in the world with a loud 'splash' they landed in the ocean, the result causing tidal wave.

Tim and the abomination fought valiantly underwater, the shockwaves from their fight caused the ripples in the water to raise, Tim was smashed into a rock underneath the water and soon the struggle was reaching its end as Tim was losing his breath, The beast shrieked and McGee slit the abominations hand with his crystal claws, McGee swam at high speed around gaining enough distance from him and the beast before turning around, the beast shrieked at him as McGee charged with everything he had, roaring angrily he swam dead towards the beast until he hit his target, he went down the beasts throat.

The beast gagged and rasped as it was being hit from the inside and soon a bright light began to light from the wounds McGee had left, it roared and shrieked in agony before it over took it and the light made the beast explode to little pieces, All that was left was Timothy McGee's lifeless body floating as he returned to his human side as he floated into the deep.

(Hope you enjoyed and please continue to enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(A brand new year, I hope you all having a great start… please enjoy)

Chapter 7:

Callen, Ziva and the others watched the water ripple silently, the only sound heard was the crashing waves until the sight of Timothy McGee walking out of the water, his glistening diamond scaly dragon form returned to gold as he stalked closer to Callen who was holding the body of Sarah in his arms, gently as he could he pulled his sisters body into his arms and pulled back from the others.

"Give me a moment please" he whispered silently and they nodded, Ziva was hesitant but obeyed none the less.

Walking down to the beach he lowered his sister's body onto the sound and kneeled next to her broken body.

"I am so sorry Sarah, this is all my fault" he whispered brokenly as the sound of the waves crashed against the rocks "you believed I could be the man this world needs, but the truth is, I don't know how to be that man" he looked to the ocean before him " you usually give me a kick in the ass when I think low of myself" he chuckled remembering the time she hunted for him when he left home, she brought him back and made him remember who he was, now he was truly alone in the world.

Standing tall once again he turned to the others and sighed sadly before expanding his wings to full length, he looked down to his sister "goodbye" he whispered as the tears ran down his scaly cheek.

Ziva and the others watched as he launched himself into the sky leaving them behind, he flew out into the sky, the world awaited him… he had a promise to live up to.

3 weeks later:

The thunder rumbled in the sky, the dark clouds sending down rain pelting the grass, on the grounds of the cemetery; Callen, Ziva, Tony and the friends and family of Sarah McGee gathered watching the coffin get lowered to the ground, her parents cried holding each over tight, Callen tried to remain strong for her but the tears fell, Ziva looked around hoping to glance a view of Timothy returning for the funeral but no sign of him unbeknownst to her that he was standing far away behind a tree watching, flowers clutched in his hand as he waited for the crowd to dissipate.

He had done a lot of travelling after he left, he had used his powers to help as many people as possible without using his Dragonite form, and he wanted to disappear from their memories. Somewhere along the way he had forgotten the promise he made to his sister before she died.

The sound of a cough drew his attention, McGee turned to face the owner and smiled seeing it was Gibbs "Hello McGee"

"Gibbs" McGee lowered his head respectively to the older guardian.

"You've been gone along time" Gibbs walked up and looked at the crowd gathered around the grave.

"Like you and Hetty don't know where I've been" Tim snorted and Gibbs chuckled.

"It's our job" Gibbs reminded him and sighed "I'm sorry about Sarah"

"Me too, it was not supposed to be her time" Tim sighed as a tear fell, Gibbs placed a comforting hand on the Dragonite's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs disappeared to give the young Dragonite a chance to be alone.

The Crowd began to dissipate slowly and McGee sighed sadly watching Ziva disappear with Callen and Tony, he made his way over to the grave once the area was clear.

"Hello Sarah" he whispered "I brought these for you" he lowered the flowers onto the gravestone.

The sound of the wind howling softly, a strange sensation filled his body… it was something he had not felt before, it was weird yet strangely familiar.

Hetty and Gibbs were sat in the prison when they felt it, their eyes turned to horror "No!" they gulped.

A soft rumbling sounded inside Sarah's coffin, Tim's eyes widened and without warning the lid blew open, the shockwave sending the young Dragonite flying through the wall of a nearby mausoleum, he groaned painfully as he got back to his feet and super-sped back to her grave and stopped in shock and horror at the sight before him.

Sarah McGee was hovering inches above her grave, her skin scaly and green; her horns curled around her ears, eyes blood red and her fangs sharp as razors.

"Sarah" Tim whispered and she shrieked loud like a banshee, Tim recognised the sound of that of the abomination he had killed, somehow it had put its DNA inside Sarah's body before he threw her to the ground.

"Sarah, it's me… Tim" he stalked closer still in his human form and without warning she blasted a fire back at him, he rolled to the side but the force of the explosion when it landed sent him flying to the ground.

"All Dragonite's will die" her voice was deeper and her eyes glowed redder before flying into the sky.

Tim changed into his Dragonite form and chased her into the sky, he did not care he was walking into a trap, she was his sister… he was caught off guard by her strikes but soon he was defending himself, he stuck to letting her attack and his defending with his shield.

"Sarah… stop it, it's me!" he pleaded pushing her back, but she flew at him and struck at him, he dodged each strike until she blasted him with a fire ball to the chest sending him smashing back down to earth, Sarah shrieked to the sky and Tim sighed to himself "I can't win" he whispered to himself and decided to retreat, flying away from her.

Ne needed answers and now.

(Working on the next chapter as soon as possible)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(Please enjoy and review are welcome)

Chapter 8:

Tim crashed landed into the ground where Hetty and Gibbs were waiting in the abominations prison, slowly changing back to human he gripped his ribs and gasps out stumbling over to the rock knowing his healing will kick in soon, Gibbs helped him over to the rock and put a shield around the volcano prison as to stop Sarah from finding them and attacking,

Hetty Cleaned up the blood on Tim's cheeks from Sarah's attacks "Do you know what happened?" Tim asked and Hetty nodded her head.

"My guess is that the abomination infected Sarah with a corrupt Dragonite soul, it infected her body and her mind" Hetty explained.

"I thought it was impossible to make somebody a Dragonite" Tim was confused and Hetty shook her head "No it's possible, it's usually reserved for the Dragonite's family and… lovers"

"You mean to say I can make anybody a Dragonite if I wanted to?" Tim asked and Hetty nodded.

Tim gave a smile but it faltered "How can I save her, how do I save Sarah?"

Hetty lowered her head and shook softly "You can't, once you're infected by a corrupt Dragonite soul it's impossible to escape its grasp"

Gibbs returned a few minutes later after securing the area and kneeled down next to Tim "the shield should hold her off but she's getting stronger" the sound of shrieking above them can be heard.

Tim stood up and sighed "You both should get out of here, she wants me"

"Tim, we can't just leave you" Gibbs argued and Hetty nodded in agreement.

"Go" he ordered and they reluctantly disappeared from sight as the sound of the shield breaking. Silence filled the air as Tim waited patiently until in the darkness of the entrance he saw the glowing blood red eyes, slowly she walked out, her wings folded behind her back as she stalked into the wide chamber.

"Sarah I know you're in there" Tim walked closer slowly, he wanted to bring his sister back.

She stalked closer slowly until she was close and soon she lashed out sending a hit to his cheek, her long claws cutting across his skin, Tim stumbled back and was hit again by a hit to the ribs sending him flying into the wall, he was not bothering changing into his Dragonite form, he had no intention of fighting her.

"Sarah please!" he pleaded and again she hit him, his body was thrown back and forth around the chamber, colliding against the hard rocks, With each impact he felt a rib or 2 crack, his body was taking a beating until she sent a powerful punch to his gut sending him smashing through a boulder laying a few metres away.

Groaning in agony he coughed up blood as he tried his hardest to get to his feet, he knew there was only one way to get away but he couldn't leave his sister behind without trying to help her.

She advanced on him slowly and drew a long dark sword out of her scabbard "Sarah… please, I know you're in there, please just remember me!" he pleaded as she readied herself for the killing strike, Tim closed his eyes ready to meet his end once and for all until there was a loud crackle and a shriek of pain.

Opening his eyes Tim saw Sarah struggling to her feet and metres away from him was Hetty, her staff in her hands aimed directly at Sarah "You will stand down!" Hetty ordered with authority but Sarah smirked.

"Ahh the great Guardian Hetty Lange coming to defend the last Dragonite" Sarah smirked as her deep voice cut through Tim.

"You will stand down or you'll meet you're end" Hetty warned again.

"You're not strong enough to kill me" Sarah readied a fireball and was about to attack when another voice came out of nowhere "Maybe not but she is not alone" Gibbs appeared and blasted Sarah with ice sending her crashing back into the wall, Sarah threw a fire ball at him but he blocked it with his shield, Hetty pointed her staff to the sky and thunder struck the tip, she groaned out as her staff absorbed the lightning before she aimed her staff at Sarah, lightning shot from the tip and hit Sarah hard in the body, Sarah shrieked in agony as the lightning hit her hard, Gibbs created a miniature fire tornado and it engulfed Sarah.

Sarah screamed trying to break free while Gibbs and Hetty pulled Tim to his feet and held onto him time.

"Hold on Tim" Gibbs ordered and using his most powerful teleport spell, they disappeared from Sarah's sight, she was slightly battered but her wounds healed rapidly in a blink of an eye

Sarah was looking forward to the next round, but Tim was not and neither was Hetty or Gibbs.

(Making up for lost time, please enjoy)

Lycanboy666


	9. Chapter 9

(Please enjoy and review are welcome)

Chapter 9:

Abandoned farmhouse:

Gibbs, Hetty and Tim collapsed to the ground as they landed, Tim groaned out "UGH rough teleport" he leaned back against the wall as Hetty and Gibbs sat on the step leading into the loft.

"You ok Tim?" Gibbs asked and Tim nodded his head "I will be in a minute"

"Good" Gibbs replied sighing to himself.

"How you both doing?" Tim asked and Gibbs and Hetty looked to the young Dragonite "We'll be fine, give us a few minutes, we only have limited powers and the fight took a lot out of us both"

"You both saved my life" Tim smiled "Thank you"

"Well don't expect it again, second time we won't survive" Hetty said as a reminder to them both.

"It won't" Tim replied as he got to his feet and walked over to the farmhouse window and sighed, it was night time, the stars twinkling happily in the night sky.

"Goodnight Ziva" he whispered.

Ziva:

Ziva was sat in her room looking at the picture of Tim and her laughing at a party not long after the incident involving Tre'ger, she smiled thinking about all the times they spent together.

Slowly she stood up and walked to the window and looked up into the night sky closing her eyes "Goodnight Tim" she whispered unbeknownst to them both that the wind carried their words to each over, a soft smile brightened up their faces before heading to sleep.

Round 2:

Tim, Hetty and Gibbs went back to the volcano the next day, Gibbs and Hetty were still too weak to face off against Sarah the 2nd time, Tim knew this so he left them too find Sarah, he had a way to save her but it was going to be one hell of a long shot, he landed in a local field and roared to the sky knowing Sarah would probably hear it, he was right.

Sarah hovered in the sky, her blood red eyes scanning every inch of the world until her ears caught the sound of the roaring Dragonite in the distance.

Tim saw her fast approaching in the distance and he changed back to his human form quickly setting his plans into action, Sarah landed and advanced slowly "Don't make me do this Sarah" Tim warned he hand reaching behind him.

Sarah kept advancing until she was within striking distance and raised her hand up to strike but without warning Tim pulled a ball of lightning from behind his back and slammed it into her chest flashing back to the conversation he had with Hetty in the volcano.

_Flashback:_

_Hetty was running through everything, her staff was lightly diminished in power as well as Gibbs, she only had enough to pull a few tricks._

_"Hetty… I need to ask you something" Tim said as he removed his torn jacket._

_"Anything Tim" Hetty replied._

_"Is there any way to stun Sarah, I mean hit her with a powerful spell to lock her in place?" he asked._

_Hetty narrowed her eyes and nodded her head "There is one, it's an ancient spell used by tricksters and not to mention a few prankster Guardians" she chuckled at the thought of the spell._

_"Can you help me with it?" he asked._

_"Why?" she replied with her own question._

_"I think I have a way to Sarah, but it's a long shot" Tim shrugged and Hetty smiled._

_I can do you one better, I can do the spell for you but you'll have to administer it yourself" Hetty pulled her book out of thin air and began to read the spell._

_Tim waited patiently as Gibbs and Hetty worked the spell until they grinned "Tim… it's done" they said and showed Tim the bright blue ball crackling with lightning._

_"What do I need to do?" Tim asked as he picked it up and placed it into his back pocket._

_"It's easy, you have to get right up close to Sarah and when she is in striking distance slam it into her chest, the effect will be immediate so whatever your plan is do it fast cause it lasts only a few seconds" Hetty warned._

_"But what will it do?" Tim asked and Gibbs answered plainly "It will render Sarah immobile, she'll be unable to move for 10 seconds"_

_"10 seconds? Oh why does it always have to be so damn close" Tim groaned in frustration._

_"Good luck… whatever you're going to do?" They said as he flew into the sky, now to face Sarah._

_Flashback end:_

Sarah screamed as he pushed it hard into her chest till she was unable to move.

"Aww I hope this works" he closed his eyes and slowly he sunk his right hand inside her chest cavity and gently grabbed her heart, the sound of sizzling could be heard faintly as he felt her begin to stir "Here we go" his eyes opened up and soon his hand that gripped her heart was engulfed in Dragonite fire, Tim bit his lip to stop himself from roaring in agony, Sarah on the other hand was shrieking inhumanly as she thrashed about, her grey scaly skin slowly changing colour right before his very eyes, she had now grown the same golden scaly skin as he had, the power was overwhelming and he was thrown from her by the force of it all, knocking him clean out.

He hoped only one thing now, that he had his sister back.

(Another chapter coming as soon as possible)

Lycanboy666


	10. Chapter 10

(Please enjoy)

Chapter 10:

Tim groggily woke to the day in the field where he had faced off with Sarah, his eyes widened slowly as he sat up wanting to see and he smiled, her grey scales were now replaced with golden scales with orange hues falling from her, slowly he crawled over to her and he pulled her close.

"Sarah… Wake up" Tim shook her softly hoping she was alive and grinned when she whined "Go way Tim, I'm not going to school"

Tim laughed to himself and hugged her tightly causing her to groan painfully "ugh Ribs… careful Tim" she smiled but it soon faltered when she realised what was happening.

"Tim… how… what?" she could not figure out which question to come up with first.

"It's a long story" Tim chuckled as he watched her look over her new look, her eyes widened in shock and horror mixed with awe.

Tim and Sarah went to Gibbs and Hetty who greeted her back to the land of the living and they began to tell the events leading to now and she looked to Tim sadly "I'm so sorry Tim"

"Its ok, you were not yourself" he smiled and slowly pulled her to her feet "Time to take you to Callen" he grinned as she blushed "Do you think he'll still… like me?" she asked nervously and he nodded "Callen will love you no matter what"

"How's everything between you and Ziva?" Sarah asked as they headed to the entrance.

Tim froze and lowered his head "I've not seen her"

"For how long?" Sarah asked concerned and confused.

"3 weeks… after you died" Tim muttered.

"Tim… Don't tell me you blame yourself and you ran away again" Sarah crossed her arms and glared in the matter that still cared the shit out of him.

"Uh maybe" he replied sheepishly.

Sarah growled and gripped his ears dragging him along "to Ziva we go" she ordered as Tim tried to break loose.

Callen's house:

Callen sat on his chair looking at the window thinking about Sarah, he had done that a lot after her death, Sam and Tony tried to get him to do some stuff with them but to no, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tim entered slowly "Hey Callen" he greeted.

"Tim… Hey" he stood up and offered a hand out to the Dragonite, Tim smiled and looked to the door "I got a surprise for you"

Callen looked confused before his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Sarah before his eyes, she had changed back to her human form as not to scare him away.

Callen looked to Tim for answers and as if reading his mind he raised his hands "Hey… let her tell you the story, I need to see Ziva" he gulped nervously before leaving the 2 alone and Sarah smiled nervously knowing she was about to drop one hell of a bombshell on Callen.

Ziva's house:

Ziva opened her door to see Tim standing before her, her eyes widened in shock before recovering enough to raise her hand p to slap him hard across the cheek.

"You left!" she growled out "YOU LEFT!"

Tim nodded his head "I know and I'm so sorry I left you"

"Why? Why leave everything?" she asked.

"Because I could not be around you all knowing all the damage I've caused" Tim walked closer "Sarah's death was on me, I was not fast enough to stop her dying and I was afraid… afraid I would lose you"

"That was not your decision!" she whimpered softly.

"I know and I'm really sorry" he lowered his head.

"Good because if you ever try that again then I'm grounding you from flying" she smirked pulling into a deep kiss causing him to chuckle "As you wish"

Ziva and Tim remained in each overs arms smiling, Tim in deep thought.

"What you thinking about" Ziva asked and Tim sighed "I am thinking I'm forgetting something important"

Without warning Sarah burst into the room "Tim, Callen fainted!" she shrieked.

Ziva screamed staring at her as if she saw a ghost, Tim looked embarrassed "Oh now I remember" he looked away from the piercing gazes with a blush "I think I hear somebody being attacked" he said wanting to make a quick getaway

Ziva pounced on him "oh no you don't!" she growled out causing him to laugh.

Epilogue:

"How many?" Gibbs asked.

"400" Hetty answered.

"How is this possible?" Gibbs looked in deep thought.

"My guess is when the abomination exploded so did the locks on the cells" Hetty guessed.

"And Kensi?" Gibbs asked wanting everything checked.

"She's gone dark… she was the first to be possessed" Hetty informed.

"What are we going to tell Tim?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"The truth, he needs time… not to mention an army" Hetty rubbed her forehead "2 Dragonite's won't be enough to stop this"

"So 400 corrupt Dragonite souls now possessing 400 innocent people ready to declare war on the only 2 Dragonite's in existence" Gibbs rubbed his head as he recapped and Hetty nodded her head.

"War's coming… We better prepare" Hetty walked away and Gibbs nodded in agreement.

This was going to be hell.

War usually is.

(Hope you enjoyed… working on sequel)

Lycanboy666


End file.
